


Unexpected

by mrquackers



Series: Suprises [1]
Category: Reiner Braun x Connie Springer
Genre: M/M, Reiner x Connie - porn with plot/anal fingering/oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrquackers/pseuds/mrquackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie comes to a surprise as things between him and Reiner take an unexpected turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Reiner x Connie I've done hope you enjoy

 

 

> Briskly walking home Connie searched frantically for his key. Turning a sharp left down a dark, desolated street Connie's fingers fidgeted within his chest pocket for the key. Finally finding the key he arrived at his door, heeving heavily as he placed his key in the door knob. A few seconds later he was able to get in his inside for once, without having to violently shake the door knob like he usually does. As he stepped inside he took his shoes off; while the pressure points on his feet could feel every inch of the scratchy cafe-color carpet. Faintly closing the door behind him, he walked in complete darkness to retrieve the light switch. Moving a couple feet towards tile floors--" kitchen floor" he thought, he was able to reach the light switch. Turning it on rapidly he looked around the living room. He walked over to the fridge, grabbed him a cold one, went back to the living room and layed himself out on the couch. He didn't really care about how bad people thought his house was because to him it was ten times better than any apartment he's ever seen. The only problem to him was that he lived alone, sure--he wanted people to think that he was tough enough to be on his own, but he didn't like the fact that he wouldn't have anyone to talk. Well, in actuality he did have _one_ person to talk to, and that person was Reiner Braun. Pretty much unexpected for a big jock like him to hangout with a scrawny guy like Connie. "HEY I ain't that scrawny now!!" Connie thought as he huffed a breath out. On to the story, he popped off the cap and sipped his beer now and then. It was great having him over, playing video games together, making stupid insults to each other, and occasionally being wrapped around by Reiner's long broad arms. They weren't in a relationship though but it was just that Connie wanted-- **_no needed_** Reiner in his life. "What am I a girl?!" Connie growled lowly in his chest. But when he heard the doorbell ring he jumped up, his chest mildly fluttering. Connie placed his beer down on the table in front of the couch and went to unlock the door. It took him some time since the door decided to act up on him. When he eventually opened it he stood face to...chest with a shadowy figure. "Hey," the shadowy figure spoke. "Mind if I come in Con?" "Sure you can, Reiner!!" Connie said as he bowed, his hands wide out. "Cheeky bitch," Reiner chuckled under his breath. Reiner walked in and began to take his shoes off and place neatly beside Connie's. Connie closed the door behind them and asked Reiner if he wanted a beer. Reiner nodded his head and Connie went into the kitchen to grab it. Reiner went to the couch and propped himself on the arm of the couch. Connie came back with another cold one in his hand and went to grab his own and flopped himself back down on the couch; just a few inches away from Reiner's feet. "Where's the remote?" Reiner asked. Connie waved his index finger lazily as he was expecting Reiner to get off his ass and get it. With a low growl Reiner got up and went to retrieve the remote. He began to flick through the channels and of course, Connie knowing that it was Saturday night, that meant Toonami was on. Connie may be was is to be considered as an adult and mature like person for his age but hey; the guy would always be a kid at heart. "Hey, turn on Toonami for me, I want to see what's on." Connie spoke, a little bit of a whine in his voice. Reiner stood still for a moment, as if he was deciding in his head the best plan of action. " You want it on--then you gotta beg me," Reiner bellowed as his lips slowly crept up into a smile that was beaming wickedly from ear to ear. "Duuuude just turn on Toonami for me so I can see what's on ya prick!!" Connie's voice wailed as he spoke. "I said **beg me** ," Reiner said slowly this time with more of a commanding tone. Connie stared at him for a moment, as he felt a rush of heat reach the top of his ears. He turned away so that Reiner couldn't see his face darken. Awkward silence fell upon the room until the words "Reiner PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE turn Toonami on for me!!!!!" broke through. Reiner looked down in surprise to see Connie's face; his hazel eyes were wide while his eyelashes fluttered like butterfly wings, and _fucking god_ his face looked so angelic, as if he was a puppy looking for his owner. Reiner continued his gaze on the kid, as if he couldn't make and audible enough word for the boy to hear. Connie continued to flutter his eyelashes at the boy, smiling contently in his mind as he knew all to well the bigger man's bulge was showing more than it should have. "Won't you change the channel for me Reiner?" Connie spoke lightly. For some unknown reason this little "game" that Connie created just now created an odd arousal in the small mans stomach. With a smile cock of the smaller boys head and a smile across his face, Reiner knew exactly that he was screwed...."For now, of course," Reiner scoffed in his mind. Reiner changed the channel to Toonami and stood there, watching the boy smile in gratitude. " _Triguns:Badlands_ Rumble:" was on and Connie moved began to move off the couch--" You won't mind will you?" and Connie cried out a girlish squeal as Reiner picked him up and laid him and the boy back on the couch with Connie in his lap, remote on the other side of them. Connie squirmed as he felt Reiner's teeth run down his neck. Connie turned around and began muttering under his breath. "Hey you ok?" Reiner asked, but to his surprise two lips crashed into his.  
> 
> # 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any commisions for this group I would be happy to do it!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!!!!!


End file.
